Minecraftmodcustomstuff Wiki
Welcome to the Minecraft mod CustomStuff Wiki Custom Stuff is a Minecraft mod developed by CubeX2 that allows for the addition of blocks and items into the game without having to code java. By using a basic mockup you can add a variety of common things to the game including blocks, ores, tools, and so-forth. With a little knowledge of javascript you can also create many more impressive things such as crops and even trees! If you've ever wanted to create a Minecraft mod but didn't want to learn java to do it, this mod is for you! You can find the Custom Stuff Mod in CubeX2's Thread on Minecraftforum.net This wiki was created to help those who want to develop their own Custom Stuff either to publish or just to enjoy for themselves. Right now, though, there's a lot missing from this wiki. Everyone who wants to help is welcome. The more the merrier, and the more knowledge we collect the more awesome things we can add to Minecraft. If you're just getting started with CS there are also help files that are available on the forum thread to get you started. Check the Getting Started guide for information on installing Custom Stuff and creating your first block, and General Tips and Tricks for some help with dealing with all of your new items! Compatibility Until 26th of December 2011 it worked fine with Railcraft, Industrialcraft (But RC not with IC ^^), Buildcraft, AdditionalPipes, Powerconverters, Craftguide, Redpower, Backpacks and Minefactory Reloaded. It works with Minecraft Forge, so it should be compatible to other Forge Mods. What can you do with this Mod? With this amazing mod, you can create your own Custom Stuff. It's like making your own minecraft mod. Right now the mod is limited by the block and item types in the core game, but with a little thought you can really make something unique and special. It's an amazing mod. Did I mention? It completely works on SMP too! You could create new types of: *Recipes *Smelting recipes *Items **Including tools, weapons, and armors *Blocks **And add them to the World Generator **Or give them function with a GUI *Furnace Fuels You can also give your creations unique functions or special attributes. Just look at some of the examples below to see a small sample of what this mod is capable of... all without knowing a lot about coding. You also can bring some simple client-side SSP Mods to SMP using Custom Stuff, provided they're are not changing anything in the world! Risugami's Recipe Book and Uristqwerty's Craftguide for a couple of examples. Examples Custom Stuff 2 Examples * Cherry Blossom Tree * Bucket * Plants * Doors with keys * Weapon of Drops * Redstone Powered Light Block * Redstone activated falling block * Directional Block * Furnace Getting more examples from special category. Custom Stuff 1 Examples * Fuel * Block Types: Chest, Door, Fence, Fence Gate, Liquid, Normal, Simple, Pressureplate, Slab, Stairs, Trapdoor * Item Types: Food, Normal, Tool * Cherry Blossom Tree * Plants * Bucket * Redstone Powered Light Block * Uristqwerty's Craftguide * GUI * Lightning Item * Weapon of Drops * Doors with keys Released Projects Summary latest version: 0.11.25 Gallery 2012-10-09 20.37.55.png|Awesome Sweet Candy Tree from Sweet Dream mod|link=Sweet Dream mod Hives.png|Take some honey from Russian folk snacks mod|link=Russian folk snacks mod Striped texture1.0.6.png|You need more free space for blocks in chest? Use Crated blocks|link=Crated_Blocks_(CS2) Sponge another example.png|Sponge like 1.8|link=Sponge Monster block.png|Some funny example|link=Intelligent Block 2012-10-11 17.12.53.png 2013-05-12 12.57.40.png CropGhast.png Official links : Thread on Forum : Online documentation : Bugs and suggestions